Janelle's Survivor: New Zealand
Survivor: New Zealand 'is the fourth season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which will begin on May 11, 2013. The season featured 18 castaways, consisting of 15 brand new contestants chosen through the normal application process, and 3 returning castaways: AJ from ''Maldives, Jake from Cayman Islands and Brian from Tanzania. For the first time in the series there were three tribes. There was Kapiti, wearing blue buffs, Matakana, wearing yellow-gold buffs and Rotorua, wearing red buffs. All three tribe names were named after islands in New Zealand. Also for the first time the tribes were decided by a Schoolyard pick, with the three returning castaways being the tribe captains for each tribe. Early on Day 5, Matakana was absorbed into Kapiti and Rotorua. Cal G. (Cubsguy813) was originally selected to be one of the 15 new castaways playing, but dropped out due to medical reasons before the game began, therefore Kenny F. was selected in his place. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'''Ronald C. 18, Black | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Leah L.' 16, Yellow | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jack S.' 14, Red | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Victor B.' 13, Yellow | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jake A.' 14, Brown Cayman Islands | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Kenny F.' 17, Blue | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'AJ F.' 13, Red Maldives | | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Brian C.' 17, Black Tanzania | | | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Dono R.' 19, Silver | | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Eric M.' 14, Yellow | | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jacob K.' 14, Gold | | | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jeremy L.' 17, Silver | | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Joe K.' 18, Light Green | | | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Katherine A.' 16, Green | | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Kiko R.' 17, Blue | | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Lynette J.' 15, Yellow | | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ryan A.' 15, Green | | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Seth J.' 17, Light Green | | | | |3 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Episode 1: "A Switch In The Order" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "I Will Cut A Bitch On This Show" *'Immunity Challenge:' Turf Wars – There were eight territories which closed at random intervals during the challenge. Whichever tribe was the last to claim the territory won a certain amount of points. The tribes with the most points won immunity. Episode 3: "I Just Don't Really Like You" *'Immunity Challenge:' What's The Word? – The contestants were given four pictures. In order to gain a point for their tribe, they had to correctly guess what the pictures had in common. The two tribes with the most points after eight rounds won immunity. Episode 4: "We Should All Try And Get Along!" *'Immunity Challenge:' Going Once... – The three tribes battled against each other in a bidding war to see how much they can endure a task for. The tribe who bids highest participates in the challenge where if they win, they score a point, and if they lose, they sacrifice a point to the other tribes. Episode 5: "Tribal Whores" *'Immunity Challenge:' Poll Wars – The tribemates became part of two polls, a Botabano poll and a Tortugas poll. The one with the highest percentage from each tribe won a mystery prize. Furthermore, the tribe with the highest number of votes won immunity. Episode 6: "Hurr Durr" *'Immunity Challenge:' QUAD – The tribes were given a letter and they had to be the first to say a proper word (name, place, thing) that began with the posted letter. The first person to answer correctly won a point for their tribe. Voting history Returning castaways So far, no players from New Zealand have returned for any other season.